Grande panique au manoir Phantomhive
by SkyAssassin
Summary: Aujourd'hui Sebastian se fait gravement blessé, pour une cause inconnue. Ciel Phantomhive du coup à affaire aux domestiques du manoir, une galére. Il se voit également enquêter sur Sebastian, pour en savoir davantage sur les origines d'un tel accident
1. That butler, disparation

_EDIT: 12 janvier 2013 - Correction et chapitre plus détaillé! J'espère que cela va vous plaire._

_Pour les nouveaux lecteurs de cette fiction je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter!_

* * *

**THAT BUTLER, PROBLEM : CHAPITRE 1**

Aujourd'hui nous sommes à présent au manoir Phantomhive, là où le soleil se léve à peine et commence à éclairer tout le paysage de la grande demeure. Un beau-temps sera alors probablement prévu pour toute la journée, les oiseaux chantant joyeusement.  
Vous pouvez me dire, rien de spécial pour le moment il ne se passe pas grand chose. Enfin, à une chose de prés: à cette heure-ci le majordome des enfers se doit d'apporter le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre de son jeune-maître et de le réveiller afin de lui préciser le programme de la journée. Or, celui-ci, demeure introuvable dans l'habitation et aucun son de pas ne se fait entendre: Il n'est ni en cuisine, ni en direction de la pièce à coucher ou ni encore en train de rôder dans les couloirs. Ce qui est le plus bizarre dans tout cela reste le fait que normalement jamais Sebastian n'est en retard sur ce qu'il doit faire et ne commet jamais la moindre maladresse sous peine de violentes répressions de la part de Ciel. Il est donc normal d'en conclure que ce constat était assez mystérieux et inhabituel.

Une heure passe et toujours aucun signe de vie de la part du domestique. Lorsque le jeune comte se lève, celui-ci ne se doute point de ce qu'il se passe actuellement. Si bien qu'il pense s'être réveillé en avance, mais étant en réalité une heure en retard sur son travail. Voyant flou et pas d'humeur à se retirer du lit après réflexion il se dit qu'il n'y a rien de quoi s'inquiéter puisque son majordome arrivera toujours à l'heure pour le réveiller. Le jeune maître se rendormit donc, et ce pour profiter d'un sommeil d'une vingtaine de minutes en plus.  
C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que celui-ci va prendre conscience de la réalité des choses: il se rend compte de l'anormalité qui perdure depuis quelques heures dans la grande bâtisse à propos de son contractant. En effet, en se tournant vers la pendule celle-ci affichait le résultat de presque deux heures de retard la surprise le prenant mais aussi la colère. Que faisait donc Sebastian? Pour en savoir plus et le remettre à l'ordre celui-ci cria son nom et lui demanda des explications:

**"Sebastian! Qu'es-tu en train de préparer comme jeu et où te trouves tu? Tu es en retard tu sais, et ma patience va atteindre ses limites si tu ne viens pas avec mon petit-déjeuner rapidement!"**

À ce moment-là le silence fut total, ce qui inquiéta le jeune garçon déjà en retard. Il appela alors son serviteur encore une fois, et ce bien plus fortement que la fois précédente son mécontentement perceptible à travers ses paroles:

**"Sebastian, viens par ici comme je te l'ai demandé! Je ne répéterai pas encore une deuxième fois!"**

Le jeune maitre s'attendant à une réponse de la part de son majordome, est surpris encore une fois de ne rien entendre. Ses tentatives d'appels restèrent comme prévu sans réponse, essayant par tous les moyens de les lui faire parvenir en vain mais sans succès. Ciel perdant patience et étant davantage en colère décida de le rechercher par lui-même pour bien se faire comprendre.

**"Sebastian je me lève tu peux être sûr de passer un sale-quart d'heure, crois-moi!"**

Se dirigeant vers ses armoires et commodes, il en sort quelques habits pour les enfiler tant bien que mal. Habitué à ce que son majordome l'habille le matin cela lui prit un bon bout de temps et rien de parfait ne paraissait dans sa tenue. Sa coiffure ne fut pas des plus élégantes et on aurait toujours dit que celui-ci était sortit du lit voilà quelques instants. Il se mit donc ensuite à parcourir tout le manoir: le premier étage, le deuxieme étage, le grenier, le hall, le sous-sol. Rien. Aucune trace de Sebastian n'est présente. Le jeune Comte se demande réelement où est son humble personne et qu'est ce qu'il fait pour être absent. Il jouait avec les chats? Une possibilité parmi tant d'autres.. Ciel se mit donc à réfléchir s'il n'avait pas oublié de fouiller une partie du manoir quand il vit finny le frôler. Profitant de l'occasion, le jeune maître le rattrape afin de lui parler et lui poser certaines questions à propos de Sebastian. Peut-être servirait t'il enfin à quelque chose en m'aidant de la sorte, pensa il.

**"Fanny, aurais-tu vu Sebastian récemment dans ton chemin et n'est-ce pas lui qui vous à réveiller?"**

Le domestique pas très surpris de sa question et venu de son maître lui répondit en toute sincérité:

**_"Non, pas du tout Monsieur. Nous avons eu la surprise ce matin de ne pas voir Sebastian et devoir nous réveiller seuls."_**

L'enfant se posa davantage de questions. Depuis quand Sebastien n'est pas trouvable et jamais il n'aurait passer autant de temps à faire une chose en particulier, aussi difficile et longue soit t'elle. En fixant le jardinier celui-ci pensa ensuite directement aux jardins de la demeure, se soulageant à penser qu'alors le majordome se trouvait ici puisqu'il ne s'y était pas encore rendu. Montant dans sa chambre pour chausser des talons, il prend la première paire qu'il vit pour ne pas perdre de temps et commença à les mettre dans ses pieds. Cependant, un problème inattendu apparaît et ce des plus banals où tout le monde en est capable. Son majordome le lui faisait toujours donc celui-ci ne trouvait pas l'utilité d'apprendre cela: Il ignore comment faire des lacets. Ciel tenta de faire diverses combinaisons possibles mais au final finit par faire beaucoup de boucles qui sont impossibles à détacher. Jugeant et ne pouvant rien faire face à cette situation, il soupire et décide de marcher avec ses talons malgré des lacets fichus. Cette situation réglée, il descend donc les escaliers et part rejoindre la porte du Hall d'entrée afin de sortir de sa demeure, toujours à la recherche de son fameux majordome. Le jeune Comte poussa la porte et sortit du manoir pour contempler tout ce qui se dressait face à lui, c'est à dire l'immense jardin que possédait l'habitation. Aussitôt les pieds dans les jardins celui-ci entama ses recherches et commença tout d'abord à regarder les alentours tout en réfléchissant où Sebastian pouvait éventuellement se trouver. Marchant durant un long moment, il aperçoit des roses et se mit à penser que cela était possible qu'il se trouvait en cet endroit même pour couper des roses blanches afin de décorer élégamment ses appartements. Le maître des lieux se dirige donc vers les roses mentionnées plus tôt ayant l'espoir d'enfin trouver quelque chose mais toujours rien. Aucune trace de son majordome est en vue. Le jeune Comte se disant qu'il pouvait être à n'importe quel endroit pour ne pas être capable de le trouver celui-ci rechercha dans le recoins du jardin pour la moindre trace de son domestique.

Il est à présent onze heures et demie du matin et l'avancée des recherches est nulle: Sebastian demeure introuvable. Le jeune Comte ne gardant pas son mal en patience abandonne pour le moment de trouver Sebastian, à qu'on peut dire maintenant : disparu. Ciel s'éloigna des plantes et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe verdoyante pour se reposer un peu. Il est à présent allongé au beau milieu des jardins, énervé de perdre autant de temps et ne pas retrouver son majordome. Il fallait avouer que celui-ci avait perdu tout espoir pour le retrouver. Si il n'était pas aux alentours de la demeure, où se trouve t'il? Pensif, soudainement quelque chose interpella la vision du jeune maître quelques minutes plus tard quand il vit un tissu noir dissimulé derrière les buissons. Il commence alors intrigué à s'approcher des buissons et à chercher le petit bout de tissu noir afin de l'examiner. Dés arrivé à l'endroit voulu, il vit à nouveau un autre bout de tissu juste un métre plus loin de celui qu'il avait déjà ramassé.  
Ciel prenant le deuxiéme morceau de tissu il essaye de les recoller ensemble car cela semblait être le même tissu provenant du même vêtement méconnu. Hé bien quelle fut sa stupéfaction quand l'enfant vit qu'ils collaient parfaitement ensemble: Il reconnut la matière du tissu que Sebastian a l'habitude de porter et fut étonné d'avoir trouvé une chose pareille à un tel endroit. Pour en savoir davantage, celui-ci récupérera tous les morceaux qu'il put trouver. Maintenant, Il ne le savait pas mais en réalité, Sebastian se trouvait...à ses pieds un métre plus loin. C'est au moment où Ciel retrouva le dernier morceau qu'il rencontra le corps de Sebastian, caché derriére un arbre et buisson. Reconnaissant Sebastian, il retira les branches des buissons qui emprisonnait son majordome des enfers. À la vue de son corps Ciel resta sur place, stupéfait car ne s'attendant pas à voir une telle chose. Ce qu'il voyait a présent n'est qu'un corps au milieu d'un jardin inaminé, blessé de tous ses membres, en sang...


	2. That butler, investigation

_**CHAPTER TWO: THAT BUTLER, INVESTIGATION**_

* * *

_A/N: Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs *sourrire* Désolé de la patiente si longue que je vous ai faite subir! M'ennuyant de mes vacances d'été et ne trouvant que cela à faire, je me consacrerai plus à l'écriture de tous mes chapitres! C'est donc dans la joie de la chaleur d'été que je vous présente le chapitre de "Grande panique au manoir Phantomhive". J'espére vous satisfaire du mieux que je peux ^^_

* * *

Ce qu'il voit a présent, n'est qu'un corps inaminé et blessé de tous membres, en sang…..

On observe sur le majordome noir beaucoup d'égratinures profondes, tellement profondes que cela laisse un lac de sang sur le sol ainsi que d'avoir ses propres vêtements rouges, lui déchirant presque la peau, un peu éparpillées partout sur le corps et surtout sur son torse. Nous remarquons également que de nombreux trous sont présents sur sa queue de pie et, que partout sur le visage une sorte de grande brûlure est présente, ce qui, amochi, beaucoup son visage.

L'enfant se mit à le regarder, mais, ne croyant que cela n'était que de la rigolade de la part de son majordome, commence à s'approcher de Sebastian et à l'appeller par son nom, en lui ordonnant, tout en criant:

-"Sebastian! Puis-je savoir ce que tu fabriques! Met toi au travail maintenant! Cesse de faire semblant de dormir c'est un ordre!"

Aucune réponse de la part de son démon, ce qui l'énerve plus qu'être étonné. Ne se décourageant pas et laissant pas tomber la situation, il tente de nouveau sa chance à vouloir se faire entendre, mais cette fois, en le frappant fort au visage:

-"Sebastian, JE T'ORDONNES DE TE LEVER!"

À sa plus grande surprise, s'attendant ne serait-ce une réponse, n'entend rien de la part de son domestique, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. L'enfant, surpris, commence à se mettre par terre, à genoux, proche du visage de Sebastian, ne voulant qu'une réponse de la part de celui-ci, en l'interrogant doucement, afin de savoir s'il avait toujours conscience:

"Sebastian, m'entends-tu? Si tu m'entends, serre-moi ne serait-ce, la main s'il te plait, c'est un ordre"

Tout à coup, il sentit une force minime, dans sa main, ce qui, le rassure, davantage sur l'état de son majordome.

"C'est bien Sebastian, continue."

En croyant que tout allait bien, Ciel avait tout faux et le pire est à venir.

En effet, un instant innattendu et pas prévu fait son apparition:

D'un coup le jeune sentit la force le quittait, qui était, dans sa main.

-SEBASTIAN? SEBASTIANNN!

Sebastian devient inconscient et perd connaissance, ce qui, le fait, lâcher prise.

Quelque chose d'assez inquiétant si l'on peut dire. Cependant, son jeune maître n'était pas trés inquiet mais plutôt stupéfait de la situation en réfléchissant aux derniéres observations faîtes:

"Comment un démon comme lui a-t'il pu se laisser battre aussi facilement?

"Pourquoi ne guérit t'il pas, lui, qui est démon et qui a le pouvoir de guérison?"

Et surtout, en venir au point d'être égratiné de partout et de perdre autant de son sang, en plus d'être insconcient?"

Tant de questions lui tracasse la tête et, demeurent sans-réponse…

Ciel, étant un peu perdu et Ne sachant que faire, se dérige vers son manoir afin d'y entrer et se trouver vers le coin téléphonie. Il veut à présent consulter un grand démonologue réputé dans tout le pays, ayant trés bonne réputation et une grande connaissance sur les démons, car lui, il ne sachait pas la moindre chose consernant les démons et voulait en savoir davantage sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être que le professionnel pourra en savoir davantage et l'aider, dans son enquête. De ce pas et décision, le jeune Comte s'emparre du téléphone et commence à appeller cette personne, importante à ses yeux pour son enquête. Tandis que Ciel réfléchissait voilà qu'une voix fait sa présence et commence à le questionner, provenant de l'appareil:

-Bien le bonjour cher client, vous avez affaire à un démonologue, que puis-je faire pour vous?

Ciel, trouvant un peu dur à expliquer ce phénoméne, commence à prononcer des paroles avec hésitation:

-Hé bien c'est assez étrange... À vrai dire, mon démon personnel est en sérieux état et je ne sais que faire, je ne m'y connait absolument pas dans les créatures de ce genre, et j'aimerai, en savoir les causes et comment cela a pu se dérouler.

Examinant la situation et la comprennant peu aprés, se prononce:

-Je vois... voulez-vous donc que j'enquête sur votre démon personnel, et , puisse aider dans votre affaire?

Ciel assez content de cette discussion et obtenu ce qu'il voulait, commence à dire:

-Exactement messieur vous avez tout compris.

Le démonologue étant content d'avoir trouver un client, termine la discussion en disant:

-Bien messieur. Je me rends donc immédiatement à votre manoir.

La discussion terminée, Le jeune maître décroche le téléphone et le repose où il en avait été auparavant. Sachant qu'il devait attendre bien une trentaine de minutes avant la venue du démonologue, il sortit de sa demeure et se dérigea sur un banc afin de s'y assoir et comtemplait des roses blanches, des fleurs qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Maintenant, il était assit, dans le jardin, attendant l'arrivée, du professionnel des démons.

À SUIVRE...

* * *

_A/N: Désolé de n'avoir pas fait ce chapitre un peu plus long c'est tout simplement dû au fait que j'ignore comment organiser la suite. Par contre chapitre 3, humour et mystére sera omnisprésent! Sur ce, à bientôt! ;)_


	3. that butler, demonologist at the mansion

**Chapter 3: that butler, demonologist at the mansion**

* * *

_A/N: Bonjour, Bonsoir chers lecteurs! Tout d'abord, je tiens à sincérement m'excuser de la non actualisation de cette fic, alors que vous avez pris le temps de poster des reviews! Je suis en grandes vacances donc je vous ai fait plaisir en écrivant la suite de cette fic tant attendue! J'ai un peu changé ma façon d'écrire depuis un an donc j'espére que cela ne vous gênera point!_

_Voilà, c'est dans cet esprit que je vous présente le chapitre 3 de "grande panique au manoir phantomhive"._  
_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis =)_!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3: L'arrivée du Démonologue et bêtises..**

Ciel qui était assis sur un banc et attendait l'arrivée du démonologue, trouvait le temps long. En effet, contempler des roses ne l'intéressait plus...  
La situation actuelle l'agaçait plus que de le surprendre. Qui ferra son thé habituel, entretiendra les domestiques et ferra le ménage? Sans Sebastian le manoir n'avait plus de sens et il sentait les catastrophes déjà venir..  
La chose qui l'emportait le plus pour le moment était que tout soit régler au plus vite, car il perdait du temps précieux pour son travail et de plus..prendre de celui-ci pour son majordome?  
Sebastian n'était qu'un majordome et chien à ses yeux, rien d'autre.  
Plongé dans ses pensées, Maylin sortit tout à coup en courant du Manoir complétement paniquéé et se dériga vers celui s'exclamant:

**"Messieur! Sauriez-vous par hasard où se trouve Sebastian?!"**

Le Maître des lieux qui sentait un mauvais présentiment, lui répondait d'une voix ferme:

**"Quoi encore? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pour le moment il est indisponible."**

Consciente qu'elle avait fait une chose qu'il ne lui plairait certainement pas, celle-ci répondait la voix gênée:

**"Je ne sais pas, mais la lingerie est.."**

Légérement inquiet de ses paroles et voulant savoir ce qu'il s'y tramait, il se décidait de rentrer au manoir pour aller vers la lingerie.  
En ouvrant la porte, il voyait avec stupéfaction une montagne de mousse envahir toute la piéce provennant des machines à laver.  
Légérement mi inquiet de la situation et mi énervé, celui-ci s'exclamait:

**"C'est quoi cette mousse?! Qu'as-tu fait pour faire ça?!**

Maylin prennait la boîte de lessive dans l'incompréhension, la montrant à Ciel pour s'expliquer:

**"Regardez Messieur.. J'ai pourtant mis XXX cuilléres comme demandé.."**

Il prend la boîte à lessive pour lire les instructions qui affichait un différent nombre de cuilléres que ceux dit par la bonne.  
Agacé, celui-ci soupirait jusqu'à dire:

**"Tu as mal lu..C'était III cuilléres..Tu devrais changer tes lunettes."**

La domestique qui devennait tout à coup surexcité, s'exclama rapidement en tenant ses lunettes:

**Quoi?!...et hors de question de changer les lunettes que m'a donné Messieur!"**

Ciel ne voulant pas que d'autres accidents se produisent davantage si il lui demandait de laver le sol, celui-ci se décidait de faire lui-même cette tâche jugeant qu'elle ne serait même pas capable de le faire correctement.  
Durant tout le temps que cela avait du prendre au Comte pour nettoyer la lingerie, il pensait:

_*Une personne de mon rang qui fait les tâches ménagéres... Jamais j'aurai pensé les faire un jour.  
Si Sebastian était là je ne serai pas obligé d'avoir ces corvées à faire! La journée commence trés mal !*_

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il réussisait à éliminer la majorité de la mousse qui traînait dans la salle.  
Ses vêtements étaient désormais mouillés de toutes parts, gouttant abondamment.  
Il devait se changer et ce au plus vite car si le démonologue venait à venir maintenant, sa tenue ne serait guére présentable... Celui-ci espérait que cela ne reproduise pas, disant d'une voix agaçée:

**"Veilles à ce que rien ne refasse produire des accidents de ce type."**

Le Comte heureux qu'il ait enfin terminé cette corvée qui semblait sans fin, s'en allait dans sa chambre pour se changer et mettre une nouvelle tenue.  
Il priait qu'aucuns autres accidents se produisaient en cette journée, quand une grande explosion fit son apparition à son plus grand malheur.  
Au premier abord celui-ci sursautait à cause de sa surprise, tandis qu'il constatait peu aprés que cela devait s'agir encore d'une maladresse de la part de ses domestiques..  
Désespéré et agaçé d'avance rien qu'à le savoir, il disait avec un soupire:

"**Ce n'est pas possible... Qu'est-ce cette fois-ci?"**

Il sortait à vive allure de sa piéce à coucher pour ensuite rapidement descendre les escaliers pour voir ce qu'il se tramait. Lorsque celui-ci se retrouvait à la cuisine, il vit le grand désastre qui s'était produit.  
Bard tenait à la main une de ses anciennes armes, l'ayant sans doute utilisé pour que la cuisine soit complétement carbonisée et réduite en cendres.  
Ciel qui restait immobile sous l'ampleur de la catastrophe quelques instants, tout à coup s'exclama exaspéré avec une voix des plus franches et coléreuses:

**"Puis-je savoir ce que tu as fait ici pour que la cuisine soit réduite en cendres!?"**

Le cuisinier se mettait une main derriére la tête riant nerveusement, répondant:

**"Je préparais le mets du déjeuner mais la cuisson allait beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. De plus messieur j'ai toujours été entraîné autrefois à rapidement faire les choses.."**

L'enfant devint davantage irrité à ses paroles. Décidément, les sottises même déjà commises il les répéter tous les jours..  
Il se demandeait réelement comment Sebastian pouvait les supporter à longueur de journée vu que tout ce qui sortait de leur bouche n'était que des excuses bonnes à jeter.  
En guise de réponse celui-ci soupire et lui dit:

**"Va donc commander une nouvelle cuisiniére et range-moi tout cela.  
Rapelles-toi qu'un invité doit arriver dans la prochaine heure et que tout doit alors être parfait à son entrée dans le manoir. Pour le déjeuner quelqu'un me le livrera car cela m'étonnerait que tu en ais le temps vu les dégâts et ce que tu as maintenant à faire.."**

Préssé à cause du spécialiste qui devrait bientôt arrivé, celui-ci se dépêche à saisir le téléphone pour la livraison du déjeuner et aller dans le jardin une foid qu'il a vérifié qu'aucun des domestiques n'ait encore fait quelque chose ans le manoir.  
Une fois sur les lieux, il se décomposa à la vue d'une nouvelle catastrophe.  
En effet, son jardin était maintenant défleuri et tous les arbres ne possédaient plus leurs feuilles.  
Exaspéré, celui-ci grogna s'exclamant dans le jardin le visage qui affichait une colère certaine:

**"Vivement que Sebastian revienne, j'en ai marre de cette situation!"**

Son attente qui lui semblait désormais agaçante, celui-ci perd patience et quand il vit Finnian Ciel s'apprêtait à lui faire passer un sale-quart mais cependant quelque chose lui attira l'attention.  
Une silhouette de taille moyenne vêtue d'une grande veste s'avançait dans l'allée du Manoir, se dérigeant vers lui. Le Comte entendant ses pas se retournait, se retrouvant face à face avec celui-ci.  
Le regard mi courtois et mi froid, c'est lui qui se décidait de prendre la parole en premier:

**"Vous êtes le démonologue, je me trompe? Si je peux me le permettre..quel est votre nom?"**

Le spécialiste lui sourriait à son dire, affirmant son propos:

**"Je me nomme Elewen Fowl et oui vous ne vous trompez guére. Je suis le démonologue que vous avez contacté il y a peu."**

_À SUIVRE DANS LE CHAPITRE 4!_

_Dans le prochain chapitre Elewen révélera des choses choquantes à Ciel Phantomhive et ceux-ci partiront dans une véritable enquête afin de parvenir à leur but!_

* * *

_A/N: Voilà, comme promis nouveau chapitre! j'espére qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laidser des reviews qui me ferront de nouveau plaisir!_

_Je promets n'être pas aussi longue pour l'actualisation de cette fic et merci encore! À bientôt, au plaisir chers lecteurs._

Sky


End file.
